A thin line between Love and Hate
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Alec/Clary fic. Clary doesn't fall in love with Jace instead she falls in love with another shadowhunter. Alec. The only problem is; she thinks he hates her. So what happens when Clary takes a drink that makes her tell Alec how she feels about him. Will he feel the same way too?
1. Chapter 1

He was always so horrible to her, every time he spoke it was some barbed comment about how incapable she was. And yet she just couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. Her eyes shut and his face was behind them staring at her. She couldn't focus properly when she saw him, she tried to be better than she was, she knew he was watching her every movement judging her. She just wished that she didn't always feel so incapable in front of him, why couldn't she just fall for the sibling that was nicer, that liked her too ? Why was she falling for Alec, he can't even stand to be in the same room as her half the time. But tonight would be different, tonight would be an Alec free night, Magnus had invited her to a party tonight, well he'd invited all of them but Alec would be working and Clary was determined to have a good time. Simon was going with Issy which meant Issy was now in getting ready mode and that extended to Clary too. Issy kept chucking dresses at her and they spent a good two hours getting ready. Issy had just left and Clary was about to follow herself when she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her hair rang in beautiful orange ringlets and her makeup was dark and smokey. Leaving the room, she bumped straight into Issy talking to Alec. Clary stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to speak and when they didn't she began the conversation. "So um.. What do you think ?" Clary asked, suddenly nervous now that Alec was here. Issy was comlimentary as usual but then she asked Alec what he thought and Clary thought she'd die right then and there as he looked her up and down. She felt arousal rocket through her body and a soft blush come to her cheeks as he just said fine and walked away.

"He'll come around you know" Issy voiced as they grabbed a taxi from the institute to take them to Magnus's. "No he won't Iz he hates me and I just feel so stupid, feeling this away about him when he can't even look at me" Clary felt tearful as she told Issy how she felt. Issy had already known she had a thing for Alec but it was just getting out of control now. She was sick of feeling so lousy over some guy who was never going to like her. Pasting on a smile she turned to Issy who looked like she was going to say something but Clary interrupted her by asking her to pass the champagne they'd gotten for the car journey. If the boy she liked didn't want her, she'd find someone who did, even if it were just for the night. Luckily for her Issy let the subject drop and they drank champagne and gossiped aimlessly until the car slid to a stop outside Magnus's apartment. Magnus's apartment was sleek, not that she would have expected anything less from him.

Saying the password at the door they walked in, picking up a glass of pink liquid as they made their way through the throngs of people. Issy left Clary go hunt for Simon before he got turned into a rat or something by one of the drinks leaving Clary to fend for herself. Clary glanced around for a minute, spotting Magnus she decided to go and say hi. "Clary Fray what a pleasure to see you again darling" Magnus drawled in his effortless tone as he saw her approach. They discussed simple topics for a while like the weather and Magnus's new party themes before he got dragged away by some poor person who'd been turned into an animal by one of the drinks. Heading to the bar Clary slid into one of the stools and ordered, planning on getting drunk tonight she ordered a lot of weird drinks. She watched as the bar tender lined up the shots for her, they looked like a rainbow, a very weird and very glittery rainbow in some cases.

Clary had only made it through one of the shots when she realised this wasn't making her happy. All she could think about was Alec, so calling a taxi she headed downstairs. Stealing Issy from Simon she told her that she was feeling great and was going to head back to the institute for the evening. Issy just looked sad for a second, telling her to feel better and that she was staying at Simon's this evening. Heading back Clary started crying in the car, all her emotions were just flowing from her, her anger at Alec, her love for Alec and her feeling of inadequancy compared to the rest of the shadow hunters. Walking into the institute Clary saw Alec stood in the kitchen, all of her anger at him suddenly flared back up at him. Taking off her shoes Clary became a little dizzy, chucking them against the wall she stumbled towards her bedroom. "Clary !" Alec shouted as his arms wrapped around her saving her from hitting the floor. Clary's head was still spinning as Alec brought them both up so they were standing straight again. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he released her from his grip. Wrestling herself away from him she glared at him saying "Why do you care ? You hate me and I can't even figure out what I've done" Clary felt tears well in her eyes as she turned away from him, pushing her bedroom door open she sat on the bed, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks. She heard his footsteps follow her, they were brisk and harsh against the stone floor as he paced towards her bedroom. Stalking in she saw the glare in his eyes contradicting his words. "I don't hate you Clary, God your so blind sometimes you can't even see whats in front of your face." His voice had risen in pitch and it stoked Clary's emotions as she angrily retorted back. " Your always critiquing me, I'm too stupid, I can't do this and I can't do that but you never even give me a chance. All I'll ever be to you is a stupid silly girl who can't do anything for herself. And you know what, I don't even know why I feel so attracted to you, your so rude and horrible to me and yet all I can think about is you. God I just feel so stupid only I would fall in love with someone who hates me." By now Clary's face was covered in tears and she had to lean against the wall to support herself, sliding down it she shut her eyes on Alec only to see his face behind the shut lids. "Clary... Clary please look at me." Her eyes opened stunned at the softness in his voice. "God I... Clary I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I'm not good at sharing my emotions with people, I don't hate you Clary how could I ? When I'm in love with you. I thought you and Jace where a thing and it hurt me a lot. Everyone always chooses him, I'm sick of living in my brother's shadow and then you come along and I knew I wanted you. You were so strong even when you didn't know what you were doing. And today in that dress... Gods I love you Clary Fray". Alec had sunk down on his knees next to her as he spilled his heart and soul out to her. Clary turned to look at him as the tears slowly stopped flowing, she was scared but she knew what she had to do. If he rejected her, she wasn't sure if she could take it. She leant over him, tilting her head up so that her lips touched his softly, asking him if he wanted her. Alec groaned as he felt her lips graze his, but it wasn't enough he wanted more, swiping his tongue along her mouth he asked for entrance and she happily opened her mouth, their tongues dancing together fiercly as his hands roamed her body wanting to learn every inch.

Standing up Alec held his arm out to Clary helping her stand, but the minute he let go she fell to the floor. "Clary what did you drink at Magnus's ?" She didn't seem drunk but she was having issues standing. She tried to remember back to the party, the name of the drink eluded her but she told Alec what she remembered which was that it was a pale blue with bright fushia pink glitter running through it. Alec groaned when he heard what it was, he knew it immediatley and he also knew that there was no way the bar tender should have served Clary the drink. Wrapping his hand round her waist he picked her up bridal style and began carrying her down the corridor. "Alec what are you doing ?" Alec didn't answer as he strode towards the room, opening the door he slid Clary onto the black sheets of the bed. "Wait, Alec is this your room ?" Alec shut the door before locking it and closing the curtains as well. "Well Clary I know you've had a lot to drink but yes this is my room. I would have thought that was fairly obvious." Alec chuckled at the dazed girl on his bed, the stark contrast between her fair body and the dark silky sheets beneath her. "Do you know what I drank ?" She asked him curious now about the drinks side effects. "Yes I do, you drank a truth serum but a very particular kind, it means that you tell the one you love how you feel about them and let me guess Issy recommended it before you went. Clary thought back and she laughed a little at Issy's matchmaking skills, she had indeed recommended the drink to Clary saying that it would make her night fantastic and in a way Clary supposed it had. She reached over to Alec hoping to draw him into another kiss but he just placed her hand down. "I can't do anything now, not with you like this it wouldn't be real and I need it to be real. I need to know that everything your doing is because you want to not because a drink had a weird effect on you." Clary pouted, sad that she wasn't going to get any more wonderful kisses from Alec tonight. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" Clary knew it was a bit of a risk but if she had even a chance of him saying yes it would make it all worth it. Alec looked over at her, he didn't want to let her go not now that he'd finally got her in his arms. "Yes of course you can my angel" he whispered in her ear sending shivers through her body, Alec smirked as he felt them ripple along her skin at his words. Getting up Alec went to the bathroom and came out in just his boxers, they were black which was no surprise but the slight bulge in them made Clary quiver. "Um..." Alec chuckled at her speechlessness before sliding under the covers. She decided to get a little of her own back, if he could tease so could she. Getting off the bed Clary made sure to strip off the dress slowly letting it fall to the ground as Alec's eyes swept across her body, walking over to Alec's dresser she pulled out one of his training shirts, putting it on she slipped her bra out from underneath the top so she was just in his top and her knickers. The look on Alec's face was pained as she got into bed next to him, lying with her face resting on his chest as his arm wound round her back hugging her to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I decided to continue this story thanks to lsmith1112003's comment. It means a lot to me that people have taken the time to read my stories and review them. This next update is a little short but I just wanted to update. More parts should be out soon. Please review and thanks for reading. Enjoy !

Urgh she had the biggest headache of her life and the bright light coming in from the window was definitely not helping. Except she always put her black out blinds down, and the window was on the wrong side of the room. Sitting up she felt a weight pushing her down and she smiled as she looked over at Alec. It must be a dream Clary thought or at least she did until his eyes opened and she felt herself drowning in his eyes as the memories of last night flashed back. She groaned as she remembered everything that had happened but she couldn't stop the stupid grin that seemed stuck on her face. Alec was finally hers or at least she considered him her's, he'd told her he loved her and the memory repeated on loop in her mind. "Whats got you so happy princess ?" She smiled as she saw him smirking down at her before coming up with a plan. "You" She whispered before slamming her lips against his, smirking at his surprise before pulling back when he didn't react. Maybe he'd changed his mind. What if last night had been a dream and this was just a weird situation she didn't remember. She twisted her body and was soon at the edge of the bed, she was about to step off the bed when she felt an arm wrap around her body and soon she was pressed against Alec's chest. "Where do you think your going ?" He whispered against her fiery red curls that tumbled across the pillow spilling out from her like ribbons as he flipped her underneath him.

Her lips were sore and red from Alec's kissing when Issy tumbled home announcing her arrival by a loud series of crashing as she kicked her shoes against the wall. "Clary ! Clary !" Alec groaned as Clary moved from his arms before sneaking into her room and freshning up quickly before meeting Issy in her room. "God, do you have to be so loud Iz ?" She winced as her head thumped. "Oh your such a lightweight Clarebear haha, so did you hook up with my brother ?" Clary blushed as Iz asked, giving Issy all the information she needed. "Oh my gods did you guys have sex ?" Issy exclaimed loudly. "NO Iz no and urgh noise levels please" Issy laughed at Clary before going over to her bag and handing Clary a small vial of yellow liquid. "Drink. It'll take the edge off. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date" Clary thanked Izzy as she flounced out the room. "Wait. Iz it's only 10am what date do you have ?" Issy just turned round and winked at Clary before telling her theres no rest for the wicked just as the door slammed shut. Clary winced at the taste of the liquid but trusted Issy's knowledge when it came to alcohol and everything around having a good night out.

Walking back into her room, Clary switched the shower on and quickly picked out a fresh set of clothes whilst the water heated up. Cleaning her teeth quickly she stepped under the steaming water, washing the hairspray and ick out of her hair from last night. She quickly lathered herself in a black cherry wash before stepping out into the warmth of her towel. Dressing, she pulled her hair into a plait that fell down her back and slicked on a bit of mascara and lipbalm to help heal her lips from Alec's attacks. Popping on her boots she grabbed a jacket before heading to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, she could hear Alec training in the gym as she walked past and knew he'd be in there for hours. She picked herself up an apple and headed out the house clicking the door shut behind her. Clary headed to one of her favourite spots, it was a small grassy area surrounded by a large lake. It was surprisingly quiet usually and today was no different. Only a few joggers and photographers graced the lake with their presence. Closing her eyes she listened to the noises of the city, the loud car horns and swearing but beyond that was the soft rustling of the trees and the ripple of the water.

Alec couldn't focus on his training and in the end he gave up and made himself a coffee. He grabbed the reports off the side quickly reading over them before dropping them into the rack to be sent off later. Heading downstairs he decided to write up the reports for the past week so that he could send them off to his parents in Alicante. He'd heard Clary leave earlier and was slightly disappointed she hadn't said goodbye but then why would she. He was training and he knew Jace and Issy had warned her not to interrupt his training sessions but still he liked to see her. Her fiery hair that was just as fierce as her attitude and her stubborness and... well that was enough moping around for now. Church sauntered past Alec as he realised he'd ended up in the library, Alec had spent quite a lot of time here when he was younger, it was where he had been tutored after all he was the eldest and was expected to lead his own team one day. Alec slipped past Church and headed to his private spot, even Jace and Issy didn't know where this was. Alec hit the hidden button, entered the code and watched as the bookshelf expanded covering him before melting back to its original position.

The room was beautiful, it wasn't huge but it had been part of the orginal church building, the warlock who had been charged with making the Institute couldn't bear for such a thing to be ruined and instead melded it into the library so the shadowhunters wouldn't know. He told only one person of its existence and that was a little Alec. The warlock had put a seal on the place so that until Alec was older he wouldn't be able to share the secret with mummy and daddy like all five year old boys seeking attention would. Alec hadn't got that much attention as a child and yet now he had grown used to the solitude plus whenever his parents came home they weren't exactly thrilled to see him, it was always because he had done something wrong. He hadn't sent this report or he had let Jace do something he shouldn't have and instead of Jace being punished it was him. Sometimes it hurt to think his parents preffered Jace, that was why he'd been so hurt when Clary first arrived. He had been so certain she was in love with Jace, so sure that he would be left in the shadows as usual pining for a girl who was in love with the golden boy. No-one ever seemed to notice the dark angel next to him but she had and Alec was so relieved that Clary had drunk that stupid drink otherwise all this would have just been more dreams of the girl with the fiery hair that would never be his.

Turning back to the room, Alec came up with a plan to woo his girl. His girl. Alec smiled to himself as he thought of Clary as his, his to love, his to cherish. He quickly made a list of everything he would need before heading out of the Institute leaving a note for Hodge explaining where he'd gone and if he needed anything to just call him. Alec had never realised there were so many different shades of red, too many in fact. He spent ages getting all the things he needed, going into shop after shop. Alec grimaced as yet another mundane bumped into him muttering an apology before scurrying away from his fierce gaze. He hated mundanes, well not hated as such but he just couldn't comprehend how their lives consisted of such easy living and yet they still managed to find troubles. They killed each other for nothing more than a variety of petty reasons and he wondered sometimes if maybe the mundanes were worse than the demons who lived off of them. In the end he had to rush back to the Institute as he'd gotten stuck in a queue that felt like forever.

It was complete. Alec couldn't wait to see the look on Clary's face when she saw it. He'd heard her come in earlier asking Church to keep an eye out and keep him posted so that he could sort out the surprise. Alec chuckled at Clary's blank face when he'd asked her to put a blindfold on. "Um...Alec I'm not really into all that stuff" He laughed as she stuttered the words out before tying the blindfold telling her to trust him and that it was nothing sexual simply a surprise. Alec smirked as he helped Clary tackle the stairs up to the library and then as she was engulfed by the bookshelf. "Open your eyes Clary" He commanded as he removed the blindfold. "Wow, Alec where are we? Did you make this for me ?" He smiled at the sparkle in her eyes and the curve in her lips as she released question after question, when he'd explained about the room and how he'd decorated it with all different shades of red and had even got red silk bedding for the huge mattress that took up a large part of the floor all edged in black lace. He hoped she liked it as much as he did because Alec wanted this to be their home someday. He knew Magnus would be able to create a spell to extend the alcove into a proper home, it was probably to early to start thinking about a life with her but every time he looked at her his heart rushed, his lips smiled and his eyes sparkled. He knew this feeling, it was foreign and yet felt so familiar so desperately needed but it was too soon. How could he already be in love with his wicked princess ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone this is a new chapter thanks for being patient. Its currently exam season but I will do my best to update. This story does contain sexual content so if you don't like that please skip over it. I will mark the start and end of the sexual part with ***** so you know when to jump back in.

"Can we sleep here tonight Alec please, its so beautiful" He smiled at her question seeing the sparkle in her eyes as she looked around the room before catching his eyes. He couldn't refuse her not when she looked at him like that, like she loved him. Alec laughed as his red princess jumped into his arms at his answer, swirling her around in his arms Alec couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been so happy. Clary ran downstair ecstaticly collecting everything she would need for the evening and the morning, she quickly grabbed the pack of condoms that Izzy had thrust into her hand before the party. It wasn't likely anything would happen but she wanted to be prepared if it did. She quickly changed out of her usual training clothes that she was wearing and slipped into a long babydoll that hit just above her knees, it was a beautiful set in mint and black. She put on some fluffy socks before heading back upstairs. Alec wasn't there when she returned so she placed her bag in the corner of the room before wrapping herself in the blanket Alec had placed in the corner. Clary waited for what seemed like hours but was only about half an hour for the return of Alec before slipping out of the room and downstairs to search for him.

She looked around the main rooms, without finding anyone until she stumbled across Izzy in the kitchen. "Iz have you seen Alec?" Izzy stared at Clary for a minute, she didn't understand why until Izzy commented on the outfit. "Well, that explains the outfit. Was it supposed to be a surprise?" Clary told Iz that her and Alec had plans and Iz told her that he was probably just in his room trying to sort something out. Clary left the kitchen and headed towards Alec's room as she neared she heard voices. "Alec" She whispered quietly as she knocked on the door gently. He didn't answer but she heard the womans voice talking to him, deciding that he probably had a surprise guest she headed to her room, locking the door as she changed into her normal nightclothes. Slipping back into the kitchen she was relieved as she saw Izzy had gone to Simon's for the next few days, she appreciated Izzy's note at least one of them would be having a good time. Feeling jealousy rise she bit it down and making herself a hot drink carried it back to her room where she read for an hour before turning her light out and making sure the door was locked. Alec still hadn't even tried to talk to her and she felt tears sting the back of her eyes. Clary tried to sleep but couldn't get off to sleep with all the thoughts swirling through her mind. Who was this woman ? Why hadn't Alec told her ? Why hadn't Alec spoken to her? Getting up Clary put her training clothes on and headed out of the building. Clary felt the cold bite of the air and quickly put her jacket on as she began the walk to the small twenty four hour restaurant, it was about an hours walk but Clary needed the air and she had all night to kill.

She finally saw the lights of the restaurant flickering. Clary shivered as the warm air blasted her as she slid into a booth, hidden away so no-one would be able to see her not that she expected anyone she knew would be out this way. A young waitress headed over to her table and Clary smiled at the girl, she looked so tired. "You look how I feel haha have you got long left on your shift?" Clary asked the waitress. The girl smiled at Clary wearily before saying she only had a couple of hours left before her shift finished at five. Clary smiled back and placed her order before slipping back against the booth. Grabbing her phone Clary felt a twinge as she saw that Alec hadn't even text her. She felt the tears slip over her cheeks and a pain settled in her heart. She didn't want this feeling, this pain. She had been so happy and she didn't want to jump to conclusions but it was difficult to stop the thoughts whirling round her head. She wiped her cheeks as she saw the waitress reappear with her hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. She smiled as the girl placed it in front of her, and looked away as she saw the girl looking at her, knowing she would notice the tears stains luckily the waitress just smiled and walked away.

Clary heard her phone ping and knew it would Izzy. She had text her earlier explaining what had happened and where she was. The message wasn't very long and Clary felt bad as she saw that her friend was ditching Simon and would be with her in five. Clary signaled the waitress over and ordered another two hot chocolates both with alcohol. The hot chocolates were brought over just as Izzy swept into the restaurant. Izzy sat quietly as Clary filled her in on everything and she grabbed Clary's hand as tears began to make their way down her face again. "Oh Clary my brother's an idiot." Clary laughed at Izzy's comment. "Why hasn't he tried to contact me? He doesn't even care enough to notice I'm missing" Clary let the tears fall as she picked up her hot chocolate hiding behind it. The noise of Izzy's phone ringing broke them out of their silence, Clary nodded at Izzy to take the call before watching her leave the finished her hot chocolate and paid the waitress before following Izzy out of the restaurant. As she did she rang a taxi to pick her up and take her back to the Institute. Izzy wandered over to where Clary was but before she could speak Clary told her she was going back to the Institute. Izzy checked she was sure that was where she wanted to go, it had been Simon on the phone and he had invited her to stay with him and Izzy. Clary smiled and thanked Iz for the kind offer but she didn't want to intrude and she'd need to work things out with Alec tomorrow if he was around anyway. Clary watched as Simon arrived to pick up Izzy and she waved as they headed off, smiling to hide her sadness at the love you could see between them. Clary broke out her mind as her taxi drew up, the drive was silent and not as long as Clary would have liked.

She shut the door as silently as she could as she dragged herself back to her room. She felt drained from the emotional events of the day and night as well as the lack of sleep. Looking at the bedroom door she felt sadness wash over her before she headed up to the room Alec had decorated for her. Her bag was still in the corner and she changed into the red and black lace babydoll she had packed for that evening. Turning out the light she slipped into the bed falling asleep to the smell of Alec's aftershave that still hinted around the room.

 _"Where the hell were you? I've been out of my mind Clary" Alec's voice was smooth and velvety as it washed over her. The voice had become huskier in his anger. "I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone" She retaliated, she was angry too. He'd just abandoned her, left her for another woman without even telling her he wasn't coming back. "Clary of course I noticed." His voice sounded angry still but it was more surprised at her accusation. "Really cause you didn't even call me or text me but then again why would you? You just abandoned me for another woman." Clary was angry and upset now and she felt the tears wet her cheeks. "I trusted you, why would you do this to me? I love you and I thought you liked me why lead me on like this ? WHY ?!" She pushed him as she ran out of the room tears streaming down her face. Her feet collapsed from under her as she felt arms wrap around her. Looking up shocked she caught Alec's eyes that were swirling with emotion; sadness, anger, pain and what she wanted to read as love but she couldn't believe it. "You think I abandoned you for another woman?" Clary doubted herself and what she thought had happened. "But didn't you? Alec I heard her voice and I've been gone for hours and you didn't even text me. What was I supposed to think?" Alec pressed her closer to his chest and carried them into his room. "I love you"_

Clary woke up with tears staining her cheeks and jumped as she saw Alec above her. "Alec what are you doing here?" Her dream still fresh in her mind. "I heard you come home and I came up here after you fell asleep. I heard you crying out in your dream and you were crying and I woke you up, Clary do you not know how much I love you, I didn't abandon you for another woman." Clary blushed as she realised he had heard her shouting but couldn't focus on anything other than his confession. "Say it again Alec" Alec looked confused as he repeated that he hadn't abandoned her. Clary shook her head at him "Not that bit" Alec's confusion turned to understanding as he pulled her closer to him. "I love you Clary, my fiery princess, how could you not know that? You have captured me like no-one else and I will not lose you." His voice turned angry near the end but his anger dissolved as he felt her lips press against his.

He moaned as she opened her mouth letting him in deeper as the kiss became more passionate. He groaned as his hand fisted in her hair pulling her to him and causing her to moan at the sensation. Clary's hands moved from her side to hold his neck and explore his body. Clary smiled at Alec's moan as her hands danced under his shirt exploring the many muscles there. She almost moaned as she felt the muscles rippling under her hands, her mind thinking of all the dirty things he could do with muscles like that. Clary tugged on Alec's shirt pulling it over his head to expose his chest to her, she couldn't help but stare, her hand moved without her really noticing - tracing the outlines of his body swirling around the nipples. She smiled as his head fell back moaning at the sensation of the woman he loved exploring the male form, his form. He knew it was her first time and he felt a thrill run through him as she accidently brushed his crotch.

"Clary" Her name on his lips almost made her moan, it sounded so perfect from his mouth in the husky tone. Alec crushed his lips back to hers and felt her moan as he took his turn exploring her. His hands ran around the outside of her babydoll, across her back, her stomach and her breasts. He smirked at the moan she let out as he brushed his hands across her nipples. So she had sensitive nipples, he smiled as he continued to brush across them. Her moans caused him to smirk as he watched her break away from his kiss to try and get some air. "Alec please sto...stop teasing me" Her words caused him to groan as he ripped the baby doll from her body and gazed on the dark lacy underwear. Alec began kissing her again before running hs hands up and down the newly exposed skin he felt her shiver as his hands hit the spots that made her moan. He groaned as her hands pulled his lips to hers. Her hands began to explore the line of hair that led beneath his trousers. She grabbed hold of his belt pulling him closer as she tugged it undone. Alec pulled her hands away placing them above her head as he kissed her until her lips were as red as strawberries. "Alec please I want to see you" He groaned against her as her words made him shiver, he could feel his erection grow as he pulled off his trousers. Clary stared at the bulge in the black boxers before feeling him kissing her. She lifted her hips and felt it press against her core as they both moaned. Clary did it again and felt Alec thrust at the same time and she groaned, grinding against him over and over again moaning as she felt a thrill run through her everytime.

"Clary I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. If you don't want sex tell me now otherwise I'm not sure I could stop myself" She moaned at his words grinding against him as she moaned the word "please" against his lips. Alec moved away from her and she groaned at the loss of contact her arousal now high. She needed him, she loved him. She heard the ripping of the wrapper before she felt him rubbing against her underwear. "Please Alec more" Alec pulled off her underwear and began rubbing himself against her relishing her moans. When he judged she was ready he slipped a finger into her, they moaned in unison as he felt how wet and warm she was. He began thrusting his finger in and out slowly laughing as he slipped another finger in feeling her tense before grinding down on his hand. "Alec I...I..need more" She couldn't help but moan out as he pistoned his fingers in and out of her. Clary whimpered out as he withdrew his fingers craving the contact. "You ready baby?" His voice was restrained and she reveled in the feel of power she had over him to be able to pleasure him. "Please Alec I need you now" She moaned the words out as he rubbed himself against her before slipping in slowly. "Aah" Clary felt the pain shoot through her as he took her virginity. Alec stilled above her whispering soothing words to her before groaning as her hips moved against his. Alec slowly withdrew before pushing back in, he felt Clary moan and moved his lips to hers kissing her as he thrust in and out. Feeling her moans against his lips he thrust harder until she was whimpering under him. He slithered his hand between their bodies and played with her clitoris as he heard her scream out. "Oh Gods Alec...Alec...I..." Her words turned into moans. Hearing her say his name as she orgasmed pushed him over the edge and he thrust harder before cumming groaning out her name as he orgasmed.

"I love you Clary" She smiled at his words and said them back to him. "I love you too" Clary whimpered as she felt him pull out, before being pulled into his arms once he had disposed of the condom and sorted out the room. Lying next to her, he knew she would want to know who the woman was but that could wait till the morning, he didn't want to ruin this moment. He couldn't believe his mother would do this to him, she had invited an ex of his to the Institute in the hopes of him agreeing to the marriage she had arranged with the woman's family. His mother could not have had worse timing, he finally had Clary in his arms and his mother wanted him to marry someone else. He'd find a way of getting around it, he would not give up his fiery princess yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the support on this story and sorry for the long update time I have just finished exams and so updates should happen more frequently. There is a small amount of sexual content in the first paragraph but nothing major. Feel free to skip over it and please let me know what you think and where you think I should go with it.

Alec smiled down at the slumbering girl cuddled into his side and felt his heart squeeze. He had just got his princess and now he might have to give her up. He had to tell her but for now he was content to look down at her peaceful face and she slept. He felt her move slightly in her sleep and moan. Alec's mind hit the gutter as his body reacted to the aroused sound. He felt her arms move out and grab his hand pulling him closer as she slept. "Alec" She whispered out and he looked down noticing her bright eyes were open. "Sleep well baby?" Alec smirked as he asked the question. He watched her wince slightly as she sat up "Like a log although I'm a little sore down there" He laughed as he slipped his hand under the covers between them, smirking at her gasp as his fingers brushed her rubbing away the soreness. 'This should help baby' He grinned as she began moaning and grinding against his hand. He slowed the pace teasing her before she came leaning against him as she rode her orgasm on her hand. She had a few more orgasms before they finally found their way to the kitchen all dressed and showered. They had both dressed smartly and when they were joined by Izzy and Simon they all looked like they were off to a conference but it was only due to the Lightwood parent's being in town. Mrs Lightwood was very strict and conducted everything as if it were a meeting. Clary looked at Izzy who looked so lack lustre dressed all conservative in a turtle neck black dress that went straight down before it met with a pair of sheer black tights with a set of white heels. The white heels matched the white earrings and a white statement necklace. Her hair was done up in a low bun with a curl down one side of the face accenting the light makeup. Izzy looked stunning but not herself, no-one dared mention anything though as at that moment Mrs Lightwood walked in. Everyone stood up straighter even Simon who never knew where to stand in social situations.

'It's good to see everyone together I have an announcement. We have a guest here at the Institute called Miranda. She is one of the higher members of the Clave and is also Alec's fiancee. There will be a celebratory event tomorrow night and you will all be expected to attend however the wedding should not interfere with any of your work. These folders contain your assignments except Clary. Clary please meet me in my office in an hour and make sure to have a suitcase packed for two weeks. Off to work then'

Clary couldn't breathe. She knew there were tears rolling down her face and all she felt was a stinging pain, a sharp anger and an intense betrayal. She felt tricked. How could he do this to her ? She felt dizzy, quickly making her excuses to leave and pack her bag. She knew Alec would try and follow her but she heard Izzy block him off. There were shouts from behind her but she couldn't hear anything not properly. She managed to stagger to her room where she sat on the bed after locking the door. She sat and cried for ten minutes, letting pieces of her shattered heart flow with the tears. Once she felt them dry up a bit she quickly made a list of everything she would need when she was away, almost thankful she had an assignment away from the Institute. Setting up her holdall and suitcase on the bed she quickly packed up the easy things before getting a quick shower getting rid of the destroyed makeup left from her crying session. She dried her hair leaving it be before quickly putting on a fresh set of clothes and finishing up the last bits of packing. She heard the banging on the door and knew Izzy had failed to distract him for any longer. She looked at the clock, she only had twenty minutes left till she would leave this. Pulling back the lock she felt the tears flow again and then the anger spiked. 'Clary' He said gently before wincing as she burst. 'How could you ? Why the hell would you do this to me? Was it just for fun, have a bit of a play and then go back to your fiancee. WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING WITH ME AND MY EMOTIONS. LEADING ME ON, MAKING ME THINK WE COULD HAVE SOMETHING. WHEN YOUR ENGAGED. ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO GET ME INTO BED AND GODS I'M SUCH AN IDIOT I JUST WENT WITH IT. THE POOR F****ING IDIOT THAT FELL IN LOVE WITH A PRACTICALLY MARRIED MAN'

She got louder as she raged at him before finally collapsing all her energy sapped as she cried on the floor. 'Clary thats not true ! I have wanted you for a while and I didn't know that I was going to be engaged. My mother set it up Clary and I don't have a choice and that kills me. It kills me to think that I can't have you, that I've hurt you so much and that after today I may never hold you in my arms again. I was falling in love with you Clary. I will find a way to get out of this I promise'

She couldn't deal with this anymore, even now it didn't change anything. He took her virginity knowing that he was engaged. Alec had known and didn't tell her. He said he would find a way out of it but they both knew he wouldn't. Alec had always been the goody two shoes well as goody as you can be when your such a badass. This was goodbye and they hadn't even had a chance to explore what they could have had. Maybe that was a good thing after all as she couldn't have him now. She had to go otherwise she would be late, the folder detailing her assignment had told her it would be a long night of travel.

'I..I have to go Alec. I'm still angry and hurt but I know that we don't have a choice in this so I guess this is goodbye. We can't change this so I suppose we will just have to move on. But before I go can I have one last kiss.'

'Clary I will find a way'

He said it forcefully before pushing his lips on to hers, letting all the anger and hurt flow through their passionate kiss. Clary pulled away and Alec grabbed her bags for her as they walked in silence to Mrs Lightwood's office. This was the end of the road for them and luckily their awkward goodbye was cut short as Mrs Lightwood walked out with Miranda. Clary smiled at the woman, she was beautiful and had an air of grace and elegance. Clary hurried into the office as she saw Miranda lean in and place a kiss on Alec. She felt sick and was grateful when Mrs Lightwood began telling her the plan of transport for the evening. Apparently she would be getting a taxi from the Institute to a specific location where a delegate from the foreign institute would be meeting her and would escort her on to the foreign Institute.

Picking up her bags Mrs Lightwood escorted her to the taxi after a short goodbye from Izzy. The taxi driver didn't try to talk and Clary was thankful for it. The drive wasn't long and it let her think over eveything. She would have to ring Izzy later, she needed someone who cared about her, someone she could talk to. The journey came to an end and Clary dreaded meeting the delegate that she would have to make small talk to for the rest of the time. Picking up her bags she watched the taxi pull away before scanning the area for someone. She saw a dark car drive up and almost broke down as she saw who it was.

'Jace'


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone !

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, with all my A-Level exams and then coming to Uni I have been rushed off my feet. I am hoping to update this more frequently now and please leave me any comments :) Enjoy !

Clary felt a huge wave of relief flow over her as she saw Jace stood there waiting for her. She felt her legs give out as he reached out for her. Jace pulled her upright and Clary smiled at him as he remained silent for the entire walk to the new mode of transport. It was a sleek car and as she saw Jace slide behind the wheel, she knew he had changed. Jace was no longer as rugged and wild as he was when they'd first met. He looked smarter in his suit, the car was testament that he hadn't completely lost his impulsive behaviour though. Jace had put the heat on and combined with the soft slow songs on the radio it began to make her feel rather sleepy. Letting the darkness take over, she let go of all the stress and pain and allowed her mind to fill with dreams. Jace looked over at the sleeping girl, he had been surprised to see her in such bad shape. It was clear to him that she'd been crying and yet he hadn't wanted to push her tonight for the details. He was glad that Clary had been the girl assigned to him, he had hated the idea of introducing someone into his life and into his home. Clary was perfect although he doubted she'd been told why she was really here. He was not looking forward to telling her. He knew why she was upset, Clary and Alec had become a thing thats why she was sent here to him. To remove her from the picture so Mrs Lightwood could make her strategic connections for Alec. He knew Mrs Lightwood wasn't a huge fan of Clary and especially of her leading Alec, the poster boy astray from his duty. Mrs Lightwood hated Alec being happy, she believed it would stop him from being able to do his duty.

The drive happened mainly in silence but he didn't mind. Clary needed this time to rest so that she would be able to handle all the new changes that would take place in her life. Jace was worried for the time when she would ask for his help and he would have to tell her there was nothing he could do. In his defence he had spent hours and hours searching for an answer, to help Alec but there was nothing. If the Clave wanted him to marry then Alec would have no choice. He pulled through the security gates and drove straight up the drive and into the garage which was open ready for him. He got out the car leaving his door open as he wrapped his arms around Clary, lifting the sleeping girl gently out of the vehicle. His valet appeared to sort the car out as Jace headed into the house. The girl felt soft in his arms and he felt himself reacting to her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it he hadn't had a woman for so long. Jace was glad that Clary had been so happy to see him, either she hadn't heard about his womanizing days or she didn't care. He moved through the house silently and with a grace he had gained from his shadow hunter skills. Darkness met him as he moved through the halls, he would have turned on the lights but his eyes could see just as easily in the shadows and he didn't want to wake up the girl in his arms. She'd had a long day and sadness always had a draining effect. He hoped that her heart wouldn't take too long to heal. It would make this harder for her, as he lay her down on top of the bed taking her shoes off and covering her with a blanket, he thought how vulnerable she looked. Her eyes were still red around the edges and looked sore. He pulled the door to as he left, he passed his secretary who was leaving for the night giving him a brief nod as he made his way to the library.

Books and files were scattered across a large mahogany desk which took centre stage in the large room. Book cases lined the room filled with all manner of books, some educational, some shadow books filled with creatures and demons. A shelf in the back of the room held a small collection of books that Jace used for his pleasure. He had collected many of them during his womanizing days but now he used them instead of women, relieving himself when the need arose. Jace brought a small glass of ambrosia to his lips and felt it burn lightly down his throat. Jace sat down in the large chair positioned behind the desk, flicking his hands over the cases in front of him, he picked up a file. It was the report from the training grounds reporting on the new trainee's progress. Some of them were doing extremely well and he would have to arrange for them to have some training sessions with the higher ranks. However, there were a few who were lagging behind in the training, he sighed as he saw the names. Lacey Middleton. She was constantly in the bottom and not because she was less able but because she had a thing for him. He always tried to help out the struggling recruits and he knew that she deliberatley held back so as to have his attention. He hated it but he couldn't be seen to neglect those who were struggling. Jace scanned the list of higher up's before picking Antonio to cover his shifts at the training centre now that Clary was here. He placed the files away before heading to his own room, which was right next to Clary's. Jace hoped that it would comforting to her, making her feel more comfortable. There was a door that connected their rooms and he thought that it would make her feel safer. He locked the main door and stripped off before sliding beneath the black silk sheets, he had kept his boxers on just in case Clary needed him during the night.

Light filtered down upon her and it stung her eyes as she blinked in the sun. Clary sat up looking down at herself before looking around the room. It was obvious that Jace had moved her when she'd fallen asleep in the car. Her eyes skimmed over the bathroom and the various furnishings that decorated the room. She slipped out of bed and walked over to where her suitcase lay on the floor. Opening it however she realised that it was empty, Clary realised as she opened the wardrobe that one of Jace's people must have unpacked it for her. She thought back to the Jace she had known the wild, impulsive man and when she'd seen him last night she saw that he was the perfect mix of impluse and discipline. Picking out a dark dress she headed to the shower. Clary slipped into the dress and a pair of heels before applying some makeup. She headed out of the door peeping her head round the corner before slinking into the hall. Her lips let out a gasp as arms wrapped around her, a voice whispering against her neck.

' Good Morning Sunshine. Allow me to escort you to breakfast.'

Clary giggled as she turned around to face Jace before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. She was so glad that she would have him around and even with the sharp betrayal of Alec in her mind she knew that Jace would try his best to make her time here enjoyable. He talked to her about the Institute and how it was run and Clary was shocked to find out that Jace was one of the higher up's, that he was second in command. Jace was quick to mention that he didn't head into the field very much and that he tended to control the training side of things at the Institute's academy. However, she could see that he still worked out, even without the leather she could see his muscles beneath the suit he was wearing. Clary's mind wandered to Alec and whether one day he would wear a suit to work, and further than that her eyes welled as she realised he would wear one on his wedding day as that woman walked down the aisle towards him. Jace jerked her out of the destructive thoughts with the soft touch of his hand against her back, Clary looked up at him seeing the dark look in his eyes as he guided her around a corner and into the breakfast room.

Voices floated across the room loudly as they turned into the room. The room itself was beautiful and large. It consisted of four large tables and three smaller tables, which explained the noise as they all appeared to be the business side of things at this Institute. Clary wondered how the Jace she had known had become the man that was now stood before her. Quiet. Clary's mind pulled her out of her thoughts to the silence of the room, only murmurs of chatter occured now with people making what they thought were subtle glances between her and Jace. Clary normally wouldn't be bothered by this, Izzy had taught her how to handle herself with confidence but with Alec's betrayal and the hurt still singing through her veins she felt that confidence falter. Jace placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as they navigated through the room to a small table at the back. It was shaped a bit like a booth and unlike the larger tables it would only sit four. As they drew near Clary noticed there was already a couple sat hidden away. A set of pastel blue eyes gazed at her, calm and confident. The woman's eyes held a hint of defiance and Clary was shocked to see the woman's eyes not trained on her as she'd thought but on Jace. Clary knew better than to ask Jace what had happened now but maybe later when they were alone. Jace slid Clary into the booth, making sure she was in the corner. His arm came away from her waist and instead settled on her leg in a comforting gesture.

'You must be Alec's ex, Clary right ? I'm Lacey and this is my brother Kennedy.'

Clary felt the sharp sting of rejection again at the woman's words as her mind reeled back to that night. Jace's hand squeezed her thigh and brought her out of the horrible memory, she looked up to see him giving her comforting smile that said they would talk about it later. Clary smiled at the woman and her brother, the brother reminded her slightly of Alec with the black hair and the marks. That was the only resemblance and it wasn't much but everywhere she looked Clary saw Alec. Jace's jaw clenched and his hand tightened on her leg and she reached over putting her hand on his leg trying to bring him back to her instead of whatever the woman had said.

'Jace I heard you handed over your training sessions, it can't be for this little girl could it ? Going after Alec's leftover's?'

The smirk on the woman's face was smug and Clary knew she expected a rise from Jace which showed just how little this Lacey knew him. Jace wouldn't rise to it, he would pull away and retreat cold as an iceburg. A noise rang out and the siblings left along with the majority of people sat in the room. Clary felt Jace relax slightly as she leaned into him, relieved that the horrible duo had left. She felt bad bringing the brother into it, he hadn't really spoken but instead just sat there eyeing her up. Most normal women would assume he was checking them out, sadly in shadowhunter world she knew that look meant he was trying to find out what was so special about her. Jace pulled her hand into his leading her out of the booth, the remains of their breakfast was quickly cleared and they headed down a winding corridor. Jace released her hand and she knew he was trying to control his emotions and figure out how to explain the woman's response to her. She felt sad as she looked at the slick figure in front of her, maybe if she hadn't fallen for Alec, him and her could have had a chance.

Clary followed him down the corridor looking at the portraits hanging on the wall. She saw Jace's and smiled, she saw the defiance and impulse in his eyes, it was more of the old Jace. Her heart crumbled as she saw the next portrait. It was 'that' woman, Alec's fiancee, hanging there perfectly pristine with a white smile and shining eyes. Clary's eyes began to shine like the portraits but it was tears that brought the glisten. She didn't notice Jace moving back towards her until he wrapped his arms around her, holding her. Clary felt all the emotion rise in her at Jace's touch it was so gentle and it reminded her of Alec the night she gave herself to him. She flipped in Jace's arms pushing her face into his chest as she broke down. Jace held her using his hand to create soothing circles on her back as she cried. Jace hated seeing Clary like this, she had always been so determined but it would appear that love and betrayal had destroyed her and he hated knowing Alec had done this to her. He knew Alec loved Clary and he only hoped that either the two of them would find a way to be together or that their hearts would heal.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's eyes slowly dried and Jace lead her carefully down the hall, treating her as if she were a fragile doll. Normally, Clary would be pissed but in her current state all she could was follow Jace like a lost puppy. He led them through a small hidden passage way, which led to his private room. He knew that Clary would have loved the little room if she had been in her normal state of mind. He was worried about her, he hoped that it was just the new shock of the betrayal that was affecting her now and that in a few days she would be better. He'd already cleared it with the leader of the Institute for Clary and him to go away for a week and he hoped that would help bring the old Clary back. They would leave in a couple of days after she had gotten over the initial hurt until then he would be here for her. Opening the door, he ushered Clary into the circular room. He heard her faint gasp as she took in the room. There was a love seat placed in one corner of the room and a beautiful ornate painting going around the walls. It was a complete three-sixty of the sky. Near the love seat the sky was black and had small twinkling stars however as Clary followed the painting around the room the sky lightened and filled with clouds. Her eyes filled with wonder and Jace hated that he would have to destroy the fragile happiness she had found. He slid into the love seat watching the light in her eyes sparkle as she followed the pattern. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. The minute those sparkling eyes landed on him, he knew he was screwed. As much as Jace wanted to know what had occurred between Alec and the beautifully broken girl in front of him, there was no way he would destroy the fragile happiness he'd sparked in her.

'Beautiful isn't it?'

Jace smiled as he asked the question, smirking as she responded. He'd already known the answer, he'd known she would love it. It had been so long since they had seen each other and still he knew what she would love, he even remembered how she took her tea. He'd missed his family and it was wonderful to have Clary here though maybe not the best circumstances.

'Lacey doesn't know you very well.'

Jace looked up at that shocked at what Clary said. He hoped Clary didn't assume a relationship between him and Lacey because there would never be anything between him and the whiny woman.

'She's not exactly my favourite person.'

'But she likes you Jace. What she says to you, she expects to get a rise from you.'

'She won't'

'I know'

Clary moved away from the wall to sit next to Jace, leaning her head on his shoulder.

'Who was the boy?'

'What? Kennedy?'

'Yeah, he didn't talk much.'

'I don't know much about him other than he's a decent fighter and spends a lot of time alone or with his sister.'

Pulling away from Jace Clary turned to face him. The clock chimed announcing it was eleven.

'What happened between you and Lacey? And why sit with her if you don't like her?'

'It's complicated. I'll explain later but right now we need to get you ready for training. You up for it?'

'Yes. It'll be nice to train one on one with you again.'

Clary laughed as Jace helped her up before dragging her back to his to change. Pulling on the training kit Clary remembered all the times Jace had trained her before. He took her on when no-one else would, he taught her everything she knew. As she finished tying her trainers Jace knocked on the door before lounging in. Taking his hand he pulled her up before locking up the house.

'You up for jogging there?'

'Urgh you know I hate jogging. With a passion.'

'Aw come on Clarebear it's not that bad.'

'Haha no-one's called me that since you left.'

Jace started jogging off ahead and Clary quickly started running to catch up before lowering it to jog in time with him.

'You are a horrible human Jace.'

The path was worn beneath her feet and Clary found she liked the countryside feel the compound had. Grass lined the path and large trees dropped their leaves onto the pair as they moved swiftly through the compound. She started running a bit short on breath by the time they got to the training centre. Clary immediately noticed they weren't going to be training alone as the centre had people milling around.

'I thought you said that we would have a private training session.'

'It will be one on one just like it used to be. Don't worry about anyone else besides we'll head into one of the inside rooms.'

Jace pulled Clary through the throng of people to a large training room. Thankfully it was empty and Jace shut the door bringing her body close to his.

'You ready?'

'Bring it on'

Just then the door opened and in walked Lacey and Kennedy. Lacey's voice was whiny and grated on Clary as Lacey sidled up to Jace.

'Mind if we join you?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

 **Another chapter is up :) Reviews are always welcome and I would love to hear your thoughts. Feel free to leave any suggestions if you want. Hope you enjoy this.**

'Mind if we join you?'

Clary wanted to say yes and she knew Jace did too but it wasn't fair for them to take up a whole training room if others wanted to practice she just hoped that Lacey would stick to training with her brother.

'There's plenty of room. Me and Clary will go over there and give you some space.'

Jace moved quickly after speaking desperate for Lacey to leave them alone. Clary followed him across the room sending a small smile at Kennedy when she noticed him looking at her. He didn't return the smile and she jogged to keep up with Jace's pace.

'Come on then Clarebear. Just like old times.'

'I'm a lot better than I was.'

'Are you now?'

Jace shuffled forward throwing a punch which Clary dodged easily. The rest of the session continued like this with Clary and Jace matching each other blow for blow. Laughter rang out from their side of the room as they remembered the past. That was until Lacey stumbled over to their side.

'Jace I was wondering if you would help me with some moves. I just can't get them right.'

Jace looked at Clary. He knew he should help Lacey even though he didn't want to. After all he'd shirked his training responsibilities but trainees had access to him when he was training.

'Go on. I'll meet you back at home.'

'I hope you plan on jogging back.'

Clary laughed at his words before picking up her stuff from the side of the room.

'Bite me.'

Clary left the room leaning against the wall for a few seconds to regain her balance and clear her head. Maybe she would jog back just to give something to do even as she thought it she knew she wouldn't do it. Clary needed someone to keep her going when she was jogging and without Jace it was walking. She hoped Jace wouldn't stay training too long, she wanted to explore the rest of the grounds and maybe get back to doing art. At least that's what she told herself but really she just needed to keep her mind of Alec, even now when she closed her eyes she saw his face haunting her. The night they'd spent together and the intense sense of betrayal. She slipped into the memories letting the hurt carry her before being jolted out of it by a voice.

'I'm sorry about that.'

Clary turned to see Alec stood next to her, but that was impossible. Blinking away the memories Clary re-opened her eyes to see Kennedy stood beside her.

'Oh it's alright.'

Clary smiled at him in a way that she hoped was reassuring and confident. She was glad that he'd spoken to her though maybe he would help point her in the direction of somewhere quiet on the grounds.

'Do you need help getting back to the hall?'

'No no it's okay. I'm actually going to head back to Jace's place.'

'Well then allow me to escort you.'

'I couldn't you're probably busy.'

'Please I insist. It's the least I can do seeing as my sister stole your training partner.'

'Okay then.'

Kennedy motioned for her to follow him and Clary moved from the wall meeting him outside. It was a lot quieter now and Clary assumed it must have something to do with the warmer temperature. She was happy for the sunshine though it was something nice in her otherwise dismal world. Kennedy lead the way and Clary quickly fell into step beside him.

'So you and Jace have known each other a while?'

Clary was thankful for the conversation as it rescued her from thinking of Alec but even she could tell he was digging for Lacey.

'We've known each other years. He's always been there for me, he even trained me from scratch.'

'What about your parents? Didn't they train you?'

'It's complicated.'

Silence fell as they walked along and Clary wracked her brain trying to think of something to ask to stop her mind lapsing and to stop Kennedy asking anything too prying.

'Are there any quiet spots around here?'

Kennedy looked at her slightly confused.

'Quiet spots for what?'

'Drawing. I was hoping to find a nice patch of countryside to sketch.'

'Oh yes. There's a small pond not far from here. If you'd like I can come back and show you tomorrow?'

'I hate the idea of putting you through so much trouble. Honestly it's fine I'll ask Jace to show me later.'

'It's no trouble. Besides I happen to know Lacey plans on having Jace tied up all day tomorrow. But you didn't hear that from me.'

They laughed and Clary felt some of the hurt from the last days alleviate. It felt good to be happy again. Although she didn't like how close Lacey was trying to get to Jace, that wasn't going to end well.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure I have been asking you a lot anyway I suppose it is your turn.'

'What's going on between Lacey and Jace?'

'Um..well..Nothing really. I know my sister is out to catch him but if you're asking if there's any history there then no. Why thinking of going after him yourself?'

'No just wondering. You know she's going about it all wrong.'

Just as Clary was about to launch into how little Jace would react she realised they'd arrived back at Jace's place.

'Oh uh this is me. Sorry I completely blanked there.'

'That's okay. I'll see you at dinner.'

'Dinner?'

'Oh yeah it's served in the dining hall and I happen to know Lacey is planning to sabotage your meal.'

'Great. Maybe we'll just have tea here.'

'Hey that's my sister you're complaining about there.'

'Sorry it's just she asks certain questions that I'd rather not answer. Besides I know it'll just put Jace in a bad mood. You don't fancy telling her it's never going to happen do you?'

'Hell no but please come to dinner because if you don't I'll be stuck with her moaning about it.'

'Fine but I'm warning Jace. Anyway I better go get changed.'

'I'll see you at dinner Clarebear.'

Clary felt the happy mood extinguish. She didn't like Kennedy using Jace's nickname for her. She watched as he turned away before deciding to say something.

'Do you mind not calling me that?'

Kennedy turned back apologising before he moved off again. Clary walked into the house heading to her room to get showered. There was something about Kennedy that she couldn't put her finger on and Clary groaned knowing Lacey would ruin her evening tonight and she didn't understand why Lacey was so obsessed.


End file.
